Marionette
by arcticsoul
Summary: A girl who has exceptional power, and no memory of her human life for some reason, is taken in by the Volturi but soon finds a new life within the Cullen household. And possibly more. eventual Alice/OC. femslash
1. Hearing Damage ch1

**A/N: So I realize I havn't updated in a VERY long time on my other stories, but I've kinda lost my muse with them, and this just kinda popped up so here's something new. Yes its another Alice/OC story because Alice is just amazing(: and yes its femslash. if u got a problem with that then i suggest u don't read. or maybe read and then realize the error of your narrowminded thinking...yes that works too. okay enjoy chapter one of Marionette ppl(;**

* * *

The vampire found her voice just as the rest of the humans were herded into the club. The crowd moved as one now. Her voice sped up a little, becoming more aggressive as the beat did. The horde of people followed suit, bending to her will as she weaved her music into their thoughts. Controlling them, manipulating them. She smirked down at them as they danced, oblivious to the danger approaching them from deeper within the shadows of the club.

More of her kind began entering the room, feeling the change in their prey as Mary worked her gift to their advantage. It was a game for them. Lure the humans into the club then Mary would work them into a complacent dream-like state. Then they would feed. No one would try to escape or even acknowledge what was going on. They're minds were no longer their own.

Soon her fun was over however, as she noticed a young blonde vampire enter the room. She wore the traditional darkly themed robes of the Volturi guard, and her emotionless eyes were red as she peered up at Mary from across the room.

"It's time." The blonde said, then turned to leave.

"Nice to see you too Jane." She replied as she hopped off the stage. She could hear the results of her mind control being released as she made her way through the throngs of vampires and humans. No longer were they…complacent. She chuckled once she was finally outside. _Oh well. _She thought sadistically, still listening absent-mindedly to the muffled screams coming through the galvanized doors. Jane stood a little ways away, watching her with an annoyed expression. Probably for 'wasting her time further' as Jane would no doubt say.

"So, it's been 2 weeks already? Time just flies these days…" Jane only glared at her and replied simply with a "yes." Then turned her back to Mary again and headed down the alley to the Volturi's sewer entrance. Mary followed close behind her. Jane was always in a mood but she seemed even more so tonight. The fact that she wasn't berating her verbally told her as much. "Jane, did something happen during Alecs shift?" Jane was silent for a moment. "She managed to break through his Illusion for a moment. Aro actually seems pleased that his little 'pet' is becoming more powerful." She spat the words out like they were trash. "It is a good thing though, right?" Mary fell into step beside Jane now. Things were getting interesting it seemed.

Jane looked at her as if she grew an extra head upon saying those words. "Oh yes, it's a great thing. Until we can no longer restrain her and she rips the Volturi a new asshole. Other than that, its great." She said sarcastically then turned her attention ahead of them. Mary burst out laughing at that. She couldn't help it. She knew Jane was right, but Aro seemed to think he would be able to train the girl, so she would trust in Aros judgment, as always. They were in the hall leading down to the dungeons now. "I'm glad you find this all so very amusing Mary." Mary smiled "Me too, otherwise I'd probably be scared." She laughed again, but stopped when they stepped into the room and saw Alec. He was rigid in his seat in front of the darkened cell. His eyes were black as night, and his entire frame strained to keep control over his charge. As she walked closer she could make out the silhouette of the girl in the cell. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, the result of Alecs gift. Suddenly she didn't look quite so peaceful and Mary knew immediately that Jane was also using her gift, along with Alec. He seemed to relax a little.

"Mary, I'll be joining you for your shift. Aro doesn't think you'll be able to handle her much longer." Jane smirked a little but didn't take her eyes off the girl. Mary only scowled and sat beside Jane. Alec released his control over the girl and her eyes snapped open, managing to startle Mary. She had never really seen how the newborn reacted to Jane's power alone. It wasn't what she had expected. She knew about the girls abilities, or as much about them as anyone else did, but she'd never seen them in action but once. Right now the girl looked like she was trying to use them through the pain Jane was inflicting on her. Her eyes gave her away. They would glow fluorescent silver every few seconds then fade back to red just as quickly. She couldn't grasp onto her powers long enough to actually use them it seemed. Not being able to move also seemed to be a problem for her. Mary remembered vaguely the day she was brought in. The girl was still human for the most part.

Mary had found her blood exceptionally hard to resist as she watched the girl from the shadows of a building. The human thought no one was watching as she lifted her hand into the air, cradling a small leaf that she had picked up off the ground. A faint glow surrounded the leaf before it began to shudder and then shift into something else. Seconds later, she was no longer holding a leaf, and instead she held in her hand a small white lotus flower in full bloom. Mary decided that whatever her power was, Aro would surely be pleased with her for bringing her back. So she did. The girl was two days into her transformation when her pale blue eyes began to change into that strange silvery color. Aro was ecstatic, of course. Such an anomaly amongst vampires was unheard of even to him. He had mentioned the oh so famous Cullen 'family' as he stared into her eerily glowing eyes, saying that their eyes were gold, but only because of their diet which consisted only of animal blood. Ridiculous. That's when her powers began to show themselves. It caught everyone off guard, especially Aro…

"_Fascinating isn't she?" Aro asked to no one in particular as he gazed into her unseeing silver eyes. Those eyes that were not as unseeing as everyone thought. Moments later they glowed brighter and a growl erupted from the girl on the marble 'bed' they had placed her on for her transformation. Silver eyes never left Aro as her pale slender arm shot out to him, sending him flying into the wall opposite her, without so much as touching him. Her hands glowed with that strange essence that Mary had seen her use as a human. No longer was she on the table. Felix was on her immediately, trying to actually get a hold on her as she weaved in and out of his grasp with the speed of a newborn vampire. He growled in frustration as she continued to evade him. She turned suddenly, eye's connecting with Mary's, who was watching the scene unfold next to the now standing Aro. He was grinning as he looked on. Mary simply stood caught in her gaze. The girl's eyes were red as they should have been, but once Felix was right behind her they glowed silver once again. And time seemed to slow around them. Her eyes were still on Mary as her body began to glow and shudder in and out of clarity. Then she was gone. No, she was behind Felix. One hand pressed to his back and he froze. Then fire. Felix was engulfed in flames. And then he was gone, not even ashes on the ground to show he ever existed. Then she was fading again, she was directly in front of Mary, her head tilted in a curious manner. "Who am I?" she spoke in a soft voice. After a seconds hesitation, Mary spoke what she knew too be true above all else. "You're dead." She had said just before Alec entered with Jane and upon Aro's command she was unconscious. _

"Why is she conscious? Shouldn't she at least be doubled over in pain?" Mary asked, still not projecting her mind onto the newborn in the cell. Jane scowled again, apparently catching her subtle insinuation that _her_ powers weren't working as well on her either. "Why are you just standing there watching, hm?" Jane asked harshly, "Shouldn't _you _be turning her into a puppet or whatever it is you do?" Mary sighed and began to focus the 'tendrils' of her mind out towards the immobile vampire. As she touched the others mind she began to create the illusion of time freezing for the newborn. The girls eyes dimmed back to red as Mary continued to manipulate her thoughts into thinking and feeling what she wanted her to. Normally she would project her entire mind into the other vampire, leaving her body behind her in order to completely control the other. This would require she feel what the girl was feeling however and she had no desire to endure Jane's 'gift'.

"I prefer the term marionette. See it fits since my name is Mary. Kind of like how 'Pain' rhymes with 'Jane'." Jane scoffed at that. " That's just coincidence. It's not the same." She replied, not amused. "It is kind of catchy though, don't you think Jane?" Mary grinned, " Jane's Pain…Mary and the Marionettes." She chuckled a little.

Jane grimaced. " You annoy me." She deadpanned. This caused Mary to laugh loudly, momentarily breaking her connection with the newborn. Jane cringed visibly as the newborns eyes lit up once again. They didn't flicker this time. Jane began to shake under the pressure of restraining her alone. The girl spoke suddenly causing both of her keepers to gasp audibly. Mary hissed, trying to grasp onto the girls mind again, but her own words being echoed from the newborns mouth had her panicking slightly, unable to concentrate as it repeated in her mind…

"_You're dead."_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: End Chapter One. awesome? good? bad? horrible? leave me some feedback if it pleases you, it will surely please me(:_**


	2. Penetrate ch2

Mary…I can't remember anything before Mary, and the pain. The burning, searing, pain that lasted a lifetime it seemed. I 'awoke' from my hell to be thrust into a new one. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but my mind was all over the place it seemed. Hearing, smelling, and feeling the energy around me. It was sensory overload. When the first thing you see is a creepy looking man with red eyes staring down at you, practically pulsating with his tainted aura, you just react. At least that's what I did. I didn't mean to…And now I'm being punished.

The boy, I only ever catch glimpses of. When he visits, the world just disappears. Then I wake to find he's leaving and Jane begins her torture. It's nothing compared to the fire that I remember, but it's difficult to concentrate, or even move. It's getting easier though. Mary does something similar to Alec and Jane's powers. Jane said something about turning me into a puppet. That would best describe the feeling. I can see, and feel, and smell, my surroundings. I just can't react. And sometimes my body moves on it's own. That must be Mary doing that…Not anymore. Only pain again. I can see them clearly again as I struggle against Jane and her invisible devices. My eye's lock with Mary and she's still as the first thing that comes to my mind is spoken out loud. The only thing she ever said to me.

"You're dead." They looked shocked that I had spoken, then, angry? Mary hissed and I could feel her trying to enter my mind again

"What the hell are you waiting for!" The young blonde tormentor all but screamed at the darker haired woman. "I'm trying! She's resisting me!" They're frantic now. Loosing control. Jane is slipping I can feel it. She's shaking…I look at her aura now. It changes when she uses her torture. As it does with Mary when she uses hers. It's fluctuating out of control now, if I time it right, when her powers are using less energy, I can break free…I can. NOW!

My body began to shimmer with the now visible energy as it shifted and changed on a molecular level. Rearranging it so I can move through what I call the Time-Space. I'm out of my prison now, standing in front of Mary. Jane is gone. Traces of her aura leave a clearly defined trail leading to where the most energy in the area is, the throne room. She must have gone to get help, or maybe just warn the others. She and Mary don't seem to mesh well together. Mary.

I focused once again on the woman before me. There was hatred in her crimson eyes, as she stood frozen in place before me. Her aura was fluctuating as Jane's was. She's still trying to get in my head. What's stopping her? Fear…She fears me. I won't hurt her. Not like they hurt me.

"I'm not dead." I said suddenly. Her mental assault stopped. I watched as her aura stopped moving and instead became calm like the water in a lake. Only moving subtly with her natural exertion of energy.

"Why do you do that?" she asked me and when I looked to her eyes they were no longer angry, only curious and a little cautious.

"Sorry?" I didn't understand what it was she was curious about. "Do what?" I tilted my head as I looked to her aura again, trying to get a read on her sudden change in character.

" That, what you're doing right now." She sounded amused, but it seemed a little forced. I said nothing, still not understanding what I was doing that could cause this change in demeanor for her.

" You look around me instead of directly at me. Like you're trying to figure out a puzzle. What are you looking at?" She made a point to look up and around her head to show that she couldn't see anything unusual.

" You cannot see your own aura?" I asked, very confused now.

" Aura? Like energies?" she replied with her own question. I smiled at the perplexed look on her face then reached out, she flinched away from my hand and I could hear the beginnings of a growl deep in her chest.

"I'm just going to show you." She looked to my hand then back at me and gave a quick jerk of her head so I would continue. As my own energies reacted with hers I was able to disrupt it enough that she might see it. It rippled out from the point where my hand touched it causing the rest of it to shimmer around her. She watched wide-eyed as I pulled my hand away, causing it to ripple again. Her red eyes darted around taking in the new sensation of seeing her aura. I wondered If she could see the taint that was spread throughout it like a disease.

" So you always see peoples…auras?" she questioned casually. I don't think she could see her own any longer. "Yes."

" Does that have something to do with your eyes, and your ability to teleport and incinerate people?" She asked as casually as before.

" I don't know. I just manipulate the energy around me or inside me. What's wrong with my eyes? You have red eyes, and the Cullen's have gold eyes." I stated a little insulted that she would imply that my eyes were abnormal considering hers were the color of blood. Actually, I can't even remember what color my eyes are…

"The Cullen's? Yes…they have gold eyes. You heard Aro say that during your transformation?" she didn't give me a chance to respond. " You're eyes are red too you know. Except when you use your powers. They glow silver."

Fascinating information really. Until I remembered what else Aro said about the Cullen's. They drink blood. Animal blood.

" You look lost." Mary said then reached a hand out to touch my shoulder. A growl erupted from me of it's own accord but died short as the realization that I was growling at someone hit me. " I drink blood?" I asked in a weak voice. I don't know what else I should be drinking but it just sounded wrong. Blood was life energy in a physical form. Taking it from someone meant taking his or her life energy. Taking their life…

"Inadvertently yes. You probably don't remember because it was I drinking it for you really. Entering your mind, ensuring that you were fed, but without taking unnecessary risks. You had already shown that you would kill if you felt threatened. All of this was necessary for yours and our safety. It is good to see that you are rational now. Aro will be pleased.

"I didn't mean to kill him." I shook my head as I remembered the large man who had tried to attack me when I woke up.

"We know this already. It was instinctual that you defend yourself. What happened was only natural. Poor Felix just wasn't prepared. None of us knew what you were capable of at the time." She smiled reassuringly at me before motioning towards the door. " I'm sure you're anxious to leave this place now that you are in control of yourself. Shall we?" I nodded my head in agreement, and then followed the darkly cloaked woman out the door, taking the same path that Jane had taken earlier.

" It's fine. I promise you this Jane." Mary spoke levelly and yet still managed a smug tone. " You see," she looked over to where the girl was conversing with Aro about the new lifestyle she must live. " She is under control now. She doesn't have an ounce of hatred in her. Even after all we put her through. So much like a child…" She mused. She smiled at the pure look of rage on Jane's face. Jane probably wasn't mad that the newborn was out of her prison; only that she could no longer keep her under her thumb. Now that she knew the girl was unaffected by her abilities.

" You're keeping something from me. What do you know?" Jane demanded as she ripped her eyes away from the newborn.

"I can still control her." Mary stated in a hushed voice. "How." Of course Jane was skeptical. Always like her to be so. "When she showed me my own aura, hers touched mine briefly. But a part of it remained. If my theory is correct, I should be able to enter her mind again."

"You're theory? You're full of shit Mary." Jane turned to look at the newborn once again. "Test it. Now. See if you're right in your assumption." Mary's resolve in her belief flickered for only a moment before she turned her gaze on the girl. The newborn wasn't paying her any mind, she could sneak up on her this way, catch her unaware. She reached out with the tendrils of her mind, seeking the newborns as she had so many times before.

Her body slumped down to the floor, nothing more than an empty vessel now. As she looked through the eyes of her host, she listened to Aro drone on briefly about the most important law. Then she smirked up at him. A menacing expression when donned on the innocent face this body usually held. His eyes widened, in what looked to be fear as he ceased to speak. " Aro…" She droned, " I think I've found a loop-hole." She continued to smile up at the elder vampire, and recognition flickered through his eyes, replacing the fear. "Mary?" he glanced behind her, noticing for the first time Mary's body lying on the floor, even more lifeless than it had been before. She had transferred her mind into the newborn completely. He smiled and clapped his hands together.

" Dearest Mary, how _did_ you manage this?"


	3. Points Of Authority ch3

**A/N: and heres chapter 3(: I hope it's sounding interesting so far. I'm trying to build up to her meeting the Cullens. I admit I don't really have a plot formed for this. I'm kind of just writing it as it comes to me. so i hope it doesn't disappoint to badly. **

* * *

Mary stared ahead, deep in thought, ignoring Aro's question completely. She had never felt so connected to this body as she did in that moment. Never felt the power that resided within it…until now. She could see the energy in the air around her, feel it as her new body absorbed it in an attempt to sustain itself. But no, it wasn't enough. She was feeling her thirst as well. How thirsty she was…this isn't right. She shouldn't feel this much. She was fully integrated into the newborns mind and body, and that was dangerous, very dangerous, hard to concentrate.

"Mary?" Aro spoke again and waved his hands in front of her, but not so close as to provoke her.

"My apologies. I had forgotten what it was like to be a newborn, surprisingly." Her eyes followed his hands as she spoke, then snapped up to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean? You've controlled this body before."

"Not like this…I don't know what happened, but when she showed me my aura and left some of hers, she built a sort of deeper connection, a way for me to dig in deeper when I control her. I feel as though I am her…It is, strange."

"And her powers," Aro lifted an eyebrow as he thought about controlling something so deadly, "can you control them as well?"

"We'll see." She smiled innocently at one of the Volturi guard who was standing near the wall closest to her and Aro. "Do I have your permission Aro?" she said while still watching the dark haired man.

Aro looked thoughtfully over at the guard. His eyes bore into Aro, pleading him to say no. "Of course. You may precede, Mary."

"My pleasure." She smirked up at the taller vampire before turning her attention to the visible energy around her. No one but her could see this energy. In order to use the girls abilities she would have to learn to manipulate them. But how…

She lifted her hand in front of her, concentrating on the energies that flowed around her. She could feel it. But she couldn't fathom how to actually use it as a weapon as the girl had. What had she said? She could manipulate the energy…maybe by the simple action of willing it to happen? She stared at the man in front of her now. He was on the defensive. Of course he was. He didn't want to die. She smirked up at him. Even if she couldn't figure out these bodies' strange abilities, she still had the advantage of its newborn strength, not to mention her knowledge of how to effectively use it. Unlike a real newborn, driven only by instinct and bloodlust.

It was subtle at first, the flux in power that she felt as she willed the energies to move in sync with her host's body, but soon she found it becoming easier and easier to bend it to her will, almost second nature. She charged at the guard, faster than he could react considering her newborn speed, and thrust her hand forward just short of actually touching him. The energy surrounding her hands however extended the extra distance and slammed into him, sending him flying back into the wall with a resounding crash. The strength behind the attack surprised even her. Before he could regain his footing after the initial shock of it, she attacked again, this time using the foreign power to propel her forward, slamming her foot into the side of his head. Another satisfying crack as he hit the nearest wall even harder than before. The other guards had to quickly scatter to avoid being hit in the crossfire. The marble crumbled around him as he struggled to get to his feet, still dazed by the blow to his head.

"Mary dear, try to use that delightful teleporting ability she exhibited." Aro said, still grinning as he watched their one-sided battle from afar. She did as he ordered and tried to alter the energies within her, only to frown seconds later as the effect only left her feeling ill. "I can't." she replied as he watched her anxiously. She gripped her head, feeling extremely disoriented suddenly. She tried again after recovering, only to have her knees give way, soon plummeting to the ground as an unsettling pulse seemed to reverberate from deep within her. Her eyes glowed for the first time in this body and she could feel her hold on the girls mind slipping drastically. "NO!" she screamed in frustration as she was thrust violently back into her own body.

She felt tired. For the first time in her undead life, she was physically exhausted it seemed. She lifted herself up shakily and the rest of the guard seemed to realize what had happened. Aro frowned at her then turned his attention back to the sitting form of the newborn. She sat, heaving. eyes glowing a brilliant white, soon she was shaking. Mary thought it was from exhaustion as well but as her eyes shot up to connect with Mary's she realized immediately, it was from barely contained rage. It looked misplaced on the usually innocent face of the newborn. And it scared her.

"You can't do that." The girl growled out through clenched teeth. Her hands dug into the marble floors, cracking it in the process. "My. Mind. Is. My. OWN!" she yelled and with each punctuated word Mary could feel a pressure building around her until she could no longer hold herself up.

"Lets calm down now, child why are you so angered?" Aro spoke in a soothing voice to her, attempting to regain control of the situation. A newborns rage, topped with her powers was not something to be trifled with. He knew this.

The assault on Mary stopped after a short moment, and her eyes faded to red once more. She turned her attention to Aro now, a hurt expression in her eyes. "She used me…to hurt that man. And you let her. Why would she, why would you do that?" she asked, her innocence once again replacing the anger she felt.

His mind raced quickly to find some answer that would satisfy the newborn. He smiled once again at the girl. "He was in no real danger. As you can see, he is very much alive and well. Our kind heals at an astounding rate." She looked over to the man in question and saw that he was indeed standing in line with the rest of the guards once again. Seemingly unfazed now by the brutal attacks he had just endured. Though a scowl was still adorning his face as he glanced between Aro and Mary.

"We only meant to test the extent of Mary's gifts combined with yours." He continued, only omitting certain things to appease the girl. "I apologize that this has caused you grief my child." She seemed weary as she stood, brushing off the darkly colored robes they had dressed her in as she did. "No more. Please. If you wish to test my powers, I won't object…but not in such a violent manner. Please." She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand and accept her request. His aura fluctuated, she noticed, and the taint swarmed within it momentarily before he replied, his smile never faltering. "Of course." She didn't trust him. But merely nodded in response. These people are evil, she decided as Aro gave a pointed look to one of the guards closer to her. "Anthony will show you to your private quarters. I'm sure you would like some time to yourself after these…eventful past days." Anthony motioned for her to follow, and she left with him wordlessly. Eventful indeed.


	4. Ana Molly ch4

**A/N: I apologize for the wait and would like to thank all those who read and reveiwed and all the alerts and story favs(: For those of you concerned that I'm making my main OC too powerful, I'm sorry you feel that way but I happen to like that aspect of her and that it does set her apart from the other vampires. It also works in with where i'm taking this story, so if it turns u off from the story i apologize but that's always how i had this character out to be in my mind when i first thought up this story. I write for myself more than I do for those who read it. If that sounds selfish, the i apologize again, but know She's far from being without weakness i assure you(: So i hope you can look past that and enjoy the story regardless. once again thanx to all who have been reading, and I kno the chapters aren't very long but i have a veeerry short attention span. ADD maybe rofl i dunno, but im trying, i promise. read on(:**

* * *

Many months passed in Volterra as Ana Molly became a more integral part of the Volturi. Soon years had passed without her even realizing. Time seemed to hold no meaning for their kind. She found that new members were being recruited just as she was on a weekly basis now. If this was how things were before her arrival she hadn't a clue. Maybe that's how things always were within the Volturi.

Her role In the guard was not unlike many of the others. Only on a more subtle level. Her abilities, though she hadn't learned every aspect of them just yet, insured her a high rank within the guard. She was never once asked to go out and bring in 'dinner' as the young guard Jane had so callously referred to it as. Nor was she put to the task of bringing in threats to The Law, that Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the three patriarchs of the Volturi, held so dear to them. She often wondered if this was because Aro felt pity for her because of her hate of killing, or if he was trying to hide her abilities from others. She was probably wrong in this assumption. Who would he need to hide her from? Yes, she was simply being paranoid. She told herself this often. Hoping for the best, though the leaders she followed so reluctantly seemed to have their kinds best interest in mind. Perhaps she was being too judgmental on her part…

No. She helped to train newer and older recruits alike in self defense and general combat. Those were her specialties. Teaching others to protect themselves was one thing she could do for her kind. If nothing else. It helped her to have a semblance of what one might call 'peace of mind'.

As Aro promised, though she hadn't believed him at the time, they no longer used her for such violent means, and so she began to trust them, thinking that this 'taint' she saw in them was perhaps something else all together. Maybe it came with being what they were. If this were the case, she couldn't very well hold it against them. Could she? She had, after all, partaken of their ways, many times. Mary had promised her that if she let her practice her powers on her, she would take care of Ana's thirst without her actually doing it. This seemed fair enough to her. Mary seemed to sense Ana Molly's reluctance to feed off of humans directly. She knew it was a compromise, and that she would starve if she didn't agree, but still felt horrible about it. She loathed the idea of taking anothers life…even indirectly. After that first week with them, they'd given her no reason to distrust them. So, why would she?

A part of her wanted to believe that maybe they're intentions were not so evil after all…but another part of her, wanted nothing more than to leave this life behind. It was still very unsettling, being a part of they're lifestyle. Feeding off humans. Killing was not something she wished to be a part of. During each session, Mary would practice developing her own ability to control Ana's powers while entering her body. Ana found no reason to question her reasons since she never used her powers on others like she had the first time. The taint that she felt enter her each time was the only thing that really bothered her. That and the feeding. She told Ana many times that it was a necessary evil, and that it shouldn't bother her so much…but it did regardless. She wondered if by allowing this to continue, she would also fall victim to the black disease that coursed throughout their auras. She kept her thoughts on the matter to herself though. Only time would tell she supposed…

"My dearest Anamolly!" That was Aro no doubt. She was in the process of teaching one of their newest recruits, Heilig, was his name. He had a dark blonde colored hair, with a lean build. Not as muscular as many of the other recruits she had come to know. He had a more lean muscular tone, and unlike the savage and tainted ways of the other more blood thirsty guards, he was more reserved. Polite, was the only word she could think of. A true gentleman even under the circumstances. This was only her second day training him, but she could already sense that she and the young vampire had more in common on their beliefs about they're way of seeing life than she had seen in any other of the recruits. Not only his demeanor towards her, but what surprised her the most was the taint within his violet/blue aura. It wasn't there. Not a hint of the sickly disease spread through his pure aura. Very much like her own. She liked him already. Though she wasn't sure if he realized this yet, since he could see auras just about as well as Mary or Jane. They couldn't see them at all without her help.

"Anamolly? Have you heard me?" She felt his tainted aura enter the room before he had even spoke. Of course she heard him…and it also did not slip her attention, the fact that he said her name, sounding more like the word anomaly, meaning abnormality, exception, peculiarity. Which he thought seemed to fit her perfectly for some reason. Being the reason she was given the name. She had no memories of her human existence, so having a name felt good. Aro picked it. Saying she was his very own anomaly. Ana Molly. It was pronounced much like the word anomaly, so she preferred to be called Ana. But there was no convincing Aro, she quickly realized. Even Ana would not have been her name of choice. But since she could not remember her own, Aro chose for her. Still, something she knew must be her name, was always on the tip of her tongue, she just could not remember…Betty? Beatrice? Be-? Oh well…It would never come to her. Why bother?

"Yes Aro? I was just giving Heilig here a few drills on self defense. Was there something you needed my lord?" She noticed from the subtle flare in young Heiligs energy that he was now on the defensive, but for her? Did he think to protect her from Aro. Sweet really, but foolish. He should learn to protect himself first, before attempting to protect others, especially from ancients like Aro. Even as a newborn with his added strength he would be no match for him.

"Ah! Yes our newest recruit! Heilig was it? How are you my boy?" A pause from Heilig. And for the first time, she saw his aura fluctuate in a very familiar way…

"I'm fine sir. Just learning some basic training from Ana. She is an excellent teacher." He smiled for good measure. Aro seemed pleased with his response.

"Oh, I apologize for interrupting my dears, just checking on my newest recruits progress, but things seem to be progressing as I had hoped. I will leave you to it then! A fine job you've been doing with the others as well Ana molly. Keep it up. " then he left with his characteristic grin and a wave of his hand, signally us to continue.

After Aros departure, Heilig seemed distant, waiting for Aro to be out of hearing range before he spoke she could only assume.

"I don't trust him…his emotions are, well, I mean he's not a pleasant man. It gives me an unsettling feeling every time he is present. Him, amongst others. Actually, Ana, you are the only one I truly feel I can trust in this place." That was unexpected she thought as she approached him a little more. No longer in their training stances.

"Heilig…you have a gift, don't you?" The others don't know, she was sure of it. The only reason she came to the conclusion, other than his hint at being able to read his emotions, was that flux in his aura as she assumed he was reading Aros emotions.

"Yes. It was unnoticeable at first, but…I can feel emotions I think. I don't know any other way to explain this…thing. Do…I mean, is this, strange?"

"No, of course not! I mean I've met many here who have gifts that others of our kind don't." She smiled at him in a reassuring way. "So, you're kind of like an empath then?" she asked trying to get him to open up a little more about his gift.

"I guess." he said while scratching the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"you know, I've read somewhere in the library here about a family of…what were they called? OH! They call themselves vegetarian vampires. The Cullens. One of them is an empath as well. Maybe you could meet him someday. I hear they visit the Volturi on occasion. Perhaps he could help you develop your abilities?"

"That would be interesting. I might like that I think." He replied with a smile. "What was his name?"

"Uhm…Edward I think? I'm not sure. Could be one of the other ones. The only one I've ever really seen written in detail about is Carlisle Cullen. He's their leader I believe."

"I see. Well I shall look forward to meeting this Edward Cullen then." Both vampires turned there heads sharply towards a sudden disturbance near the doors.

BACK AT THE THRONE ROOM

"ARO! My lord, the Russians are on there way now. We don't know what they want just yet but I assure you they wont make it past the front entrance!"

Aro sat with his hands folded across his lap as he stared at the young looking guard.

"They're already inside. FOOL!" He stood quickly ordering the rest of the guard to the training room that Ana Molly and her new charge were currently inhabiting. He knew what they wanted. What he didn't understand, is how information on his prodigy had already been leaked to their enemies...

* * *

**A/N: crappy end to the chapter i kno but i couldnt think of a more appropriate one, just needed something to get the ball rolling already lol, Ana and Heilig will be meeting the Cullens sooner than I thought I guess(: thank you for reading oh for those of you who noticed that she referred to Jaspers abilities as Edwards, yes I'm aware of the mistake, but it plays into the story later on, so no worries. I'm not changing their powers or anything. Shes just not ver knowledgable about the Cullens right now(:**


End file.
